Spider-Man 2202
History Early Life Ethan Hall (born Ethaniel Michelangelo Halloway) was born to a wealthy African-American family in South Carolina, of all places. His parents were Edward and Maria Halloway, who got their great wealth from working for a crime boss called The Kingpin. One day while he was attending a local private school for enrollment, he received a call from his nanny saying that his parents had been killed by a rival crime syndicate. He was heartbroken by this and decided to make something of himself but vowed to get even with the people that killed his parents. So he faked his death, changed his name to Ethan Hall, and went to live with his pen pals at an orphanage in New York. A Hero is Born Ethan enrolled at Midtown High University and began to study photography, journalism, and science especially spiders, despite his arachnophobia. He was working with the venom of genetically altered "super spiders", trying to find a cure for cancer. This was sabotaged by a jealous co-worker causing Ethan to turn into a giant man-spider. Upon returning back to normal he discovered that he had developed spider-like powers. After giving his new-found powers a test run he went home and told his friends everything. Then his friends Alexis and Jonathan revealed they also had superhuman abilities. So the trio along with a few other teenage misfits banded together to form the Yong Titans. Ethan took the codename Spider-Man, after finding out that the current web-slinger of his reality had died.He became close friends and sometimes partners with Spider-Girl and was trained by her father Peter Parker, the original Spider-Man who trained him in the use of his powers and gave him his old Iron Spider suit.However,he eventually constructed his own costume Become Amazing Things were starting to look up for Ethan. As Spider-Man, the city loved him, he got a staff job at the Daily Bugle, and pursued a successful relationship with his friend and teammate, Blaze. However they eventually broke up. Meanwhile, his powers increased and Spider-Man battled the Psi-Lord. Spider-Man then bonded with alien symbiotic for time but discarded it causing it to have an offspring, not unlike the Toxin symbiote, which Ethan used every once and a while. On the other hand Ethan and May Parker's relationship had gone serious and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. He continues to fight for justice both alone and with the Young Titans. Powers: O'Hara possesses a variety of superhuman attributes after being genetically imprinted with the DNA of a spider. Superhuman Strength: Ethan possesses the proportionate strength of a spider. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 10 tons. Ethan's great strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap great distances. He has been known to leap to heights of at least 30 feet in a single bound. Superhuman Speed: Ethan can run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Ethan's advanced musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Ethan's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. Superhuman Agility: Ethan's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Ethan's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Sight: O'Hara's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Ethan can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. Ethan possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-total darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. what appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. Regenerative Healing Factor: Ethan's accelerated metabolism affords him a rapid healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissue faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. Injuries such as slashes or puncture woulds can heal completely within a matter of hours.Ethan's healing powers also afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. Ethan's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs. Wall-Crawling: Ethan possesses the ability to control electrostatic force between interboundary layers, enabling him to crawl along surfaces as a spider might. Spinerettes: Both of Ethan's wrists contain a set of spinerettes that release a very strong and sticky web-like substance from the back of his wrists. Ethan can use this webbing to swing from building to building with or as a means of restraining an individual. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Scientists Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Healing Factor Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Super Reflexes